Reincarnation: Spirit Cycle
by Unique Username 13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke follow the next cycle of Asura and Indra's reincarnation. They are soon swept into a new exciting adventure with Ichigo and his friends. What will the Ninja's presence change?
1. Death and Fishcakes

**Hello there, and welcome to 'Story Time with Unique Username 13.' Please sit back and relax as a tell you a tale of epic proportions.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Bleach. Sadness consumes me.**

* * *

A young blonde man climbed off of a bus at a station before letting about a massive yawn and scratching the back of his head. He wore an unzipped orange and gray hoodie covering his red, black, and white striped shirt. His hands went from scratching his shaggy blonde hair to rubbing the sleep out of his cerulean blue eyes. He then stuffed his hands into his dark yellow pants before sauntering over and sitting himself down on a nearby bench.

A few seconds later his companion stepped off the bus. He was wearing a half-zipped up black leather jacket over a simple white button-up. Wrapped around his waist was a dark blue and red flannel shirt, his hands in his regular blue jeans. He had black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs that framed his face. His piercing onyx eyes scanned the crowd until they settled on the blonde sitting nearby.

"Dobe," He said as he walked over, "C'mon, let's go."

"Hmm? What?" The blonde looked around sleepily before his eyes settled on his companion. "Where are we going Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before smirking, "Let's go get some ramen Naruto-dobe."

Naruto was up in an instant. "Ramen?" He asked with glee, "What are we waiting for?"

"C'mon," Sasuke said, "Let's go. Maybe we'll find them today."

*Yawn* Naruto stood up and followed Sasuke. "What is this town called again?"

"Karakura Town"

* * *

A slender bespectacled teenager wearing his school uniform with a tie was walking down a path in silence. He had straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face. He was fair-skinned with cold, calculating navy blue eyes. He stopped at the top of a stairway he just finished climbing.

"Do you intend to follow me home?" He asked before he turned around. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Dang. Found me out, huh." A spiky orange haired teen stepped out from around a corner. He was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a school uniform similar to the other teen, but without a tie and had a skull belt.

"When did you notice Ishida Uryū?" He asked.

Ishida cast a backwards glance at him. "When you were spying on me from the classroom doorway with Inoue-san." He answered.

"Ohh! Good, good." Ichigo said sarcastically, "That's really something."

"It's due to your foolish inability to restrain your spiritual power," Ishida said, "Even a monkey would know."

"What did you say?" Ichigo said as a tick-mark formed on his forehead.

"You are like that." Ishida answered, "You seem to lack the ability to sense people with high spiritual strength." He leveled his eyes on Ichigo. "The evidence is that you didn't notice my existence until today."

"My bad!" Ichigo defended, "I suck at remembering faces! So, with you I-"

"I noticed." Ishida interrupted, "Since I entered this school, I noticed how your spiritual power is unusually high. How, in mid-may, you acquired the power of Shinigami, and Kuchiki Rukia's true identity."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked along the streets searching for a ramen stand.

"Hey," Naruto said, "How old do you think the new ones are?" He asked as he looked towards Sasuke.

"Well…" Sasuke pondered, "I would guess around our physical age, I just hope they don't already have a rivalry. That would just make it more complicated."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Maybe we can have another King Arthur and Lancelot situation, just without the part where he betrays in the end. That was just stupid."

Sasuke cast a sidelong glance at Naruto before he stopped walking, "You feel that?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he looked around, "They're close and they're together." He turned North, "Let's go check'em out." He said before both men disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

A minute later they reappeared in a alleyway, and looked at each other. "Let's hide our Chakra and get closer." Sasuke suggested, "Maybe we can find out who they are before we approach them."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement before the duo took off again, their fleeting footsteps not making a sound as they approached their targets. Drawing closer they saw a black haired teen and an orange haired teen having a standoff. Soon they were close enough to hear the exchange of words.

* * *

"I am Quincy." Ishida stated, "One who holds the power to kill hollows. Won't you fight me, Kurosaki Ichigo? Between a Shinigami such as you and a Quincy such as I, Which would surpass the other? I'll make you understand that Shinigami are unnecessary in this world."

"A fight?" Ichigo asked, "Between you...and I?"

"That's right. " Ishida said, "In this world, Shinigami are...Unnecessary."

"This is ridiculous!" Ichigo sneered.

"What did you say?" Ishida asked.

"Me, compete against you?" Questioned Ichigo, "Why do I have to do that? It sounds stupid! I don't know what kind of grudge you've got against Shinigami, but I have nothing to do with it!"

"How surprising." Ishida said, "Will you run away?"

"I won't be provoked! I'm just saying you're no match against me." Ichigo answered before turning around and walking away.

"...Yes. I see. I remember" Ishida said, causing Ichigo to pause. "You're a Shinigami whose power was granted to you by Kuchiki-san. In other words, you were a 'Temporary Shinigami.' Without her permission, you can't even move a finger."

Ichigo scowled as he looked back at Ishida. "What'd you say?" He turned fully around. "...Okay." He said as he dug around in his shirt pocket before pulling out a what looked like a piece of candy. "Rukia didn't make a mistake about her prediction." He said as he popped the candy in his mouth and swallowed. His body went limp before falling to the ground, another Ichigo standing where it once was. He wore a black kimono with white undergarments underneath, a thick brown belt went across his body from his right shoulder to his left hip. A large sword was strapped to his back.

"Kon," He said as his original body perked up, "Watch the match from there. Watch me as I pound this guy through the floor!" He looked at Ishida while stretching his muscles. "Now," He said, "Hurry up and explain the rules of this fight!"

Ishida dug around in his shirt pocket before he pulled out a pill and held it up. "We'll begin the battle with this." He said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, "What's that?"

"Hollow bait." Ishida answered, "If I crush and scatter this, then hollows will gather in this town."

"...What…?"

"The one who defeats the most of the gathered hollows within 24 hours wins. How about that? Nice and easy to understand rules."

"What's that!?" Ichigo yelled, "Quit screwin' around! Are you trying to expose people in town to danger for the sake of our fight!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Keep your morality to yourself." Ishida said before crushing the Hollow bait. "Worrying about other people is unnecessary. I will kill the gathered hollows without leaving a single survivor!" His eyes narrowed at Ichigo. "You as well, if you have the confidence to protect people from hollows you should be able to take on this challenge."

Ichigo stared at Ishida in shock before the Quincy pulled out his a glowing bow of energy from midair, drew back the bowstring, and shot the arrow of energy into the distance. Ichigo watched as the arrow destroyed a newly emerged Hollow.

"First one down." Ishida said before he was forcefully slammed into the ground by Ichigo. "What's with that look?" Ishida said calmly.

Ichigo snarled at his angrily. "Return it to normal." He ordered, "Drive back the hollows!"

"Don't speak rashly." Ishida said, "You saw it, didn't you? What I did just now. 'The die is cast' one could say. Soon, hollows lured by the baid will flood this town. Instead of grabbing me, I think you should run." He looked Ichigo coldly in the eyes, "If you wish to protect as many people from hollows as possible."

"Bastard!" Ichigo said as he turned around and began to run off.

"And you should be careful." Ishida continued loudly, "You should know by now that hollows have a tendency to prefer humans with high spiritual powers as their targets."

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. "SHIT!" He yelled as he ran faster. Kon, in Ichigo's body got up and ran after him.

"Just as I thought," Ishida said, "He hadn't realized it." He looked as Ichigo disappeared in the distance. "Search well, Kurosaki Ichigo. Among the people close to you, it's not just your family who have high spiritual power. If you haven't even realized that, you'll surely be defeated by me. The disappointment in yourself will kill you, and you'll be aware of the low level of your abilities."

* * *

"Damn." Sasuke sighed from a nearby shadow, "There's already so much hate between them."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Plus they're not even regular people." He groaned in exasperation. "I thought this one might be easy for once."

"Nope," Sasuke said as he watched Ishida Uryū walk off, "Murphy's Law seems to just love our descendants, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Mostly our descendants who have inherited Asura and Indra's spirits."

Sasuke stretched his back muscles out, "We should make our presence known." He said as he looked at Naruto, "Now is the best time." He narrowed his eyes and cut off Naruto who was about to speak, "Ramen can wait." He said, "I'll even pay for it this time."

Naruto's face lit up. "Who's taking who?" He asked.

"We'll both take our descendants." He answered. "I'll use my small Susanoo crossbow and you use Kubikiribōchō. Bow with bow and oversized Sword with oversized Sword."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said, "But If I see stray hollow's I'll go out of my way to kill them."

"Good." Sasuke said before the two took off in opposite directions.

* * *

Ichigo swung his sword, chopping off the arm of a hollow and saving two ghosts, before driving his blade into the mask of the hollow, killing it.

"3!" He panted as he looked around again. Screams from behind him spurred him into action as he ran towards the noise. Turning towards his physical body he yelled, "Kon! Run over and borrow the cellphone from Rukia!"

"Bah!" Kon said as he turned the other way and ran into the distance.

Ichigo rounded the corner to see three hollows descending on a group of five ghost. "Shit!" He yelled as he ran towards the hollows, cleaving the first one in half before blocking a strike from another. With both his arm blocking the second hollow, the third hollow hit him with a side swipe that knocked him back.

"Damn." Ichigo said as he spat some blood and prepared to fight the two hollows. He was about to rush forward when a voice sounded from behind him.

**"Decapitating Carving Knife: Kubikiribōchō!"**

An Orange and Yellow blur shot over him towards the two hollows, bisecting them in an instant. As the hollows faded from view Ichigo got a good look at the new man. He looked about his age and wore casual clothing, but he had a huge sword in his hands. It was shaped like a massive butcher knife and had a large circle near the end of the blade and a semi-circle near the hilt of the blade.

The blonde teen faced him and smiled broadly. "Need help?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ichigo eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The boy answered proudly, "The Number One Unpredictable, Knucklehead Ninja!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced himself, "Temporary Shinigami."

"I know," Naruto answered, "I was there when you and that Quincy had your little argument."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Are you an enemy?" He asked, his grip tightening on his Zanpakutō.

"Nope." Naruto answered, "I'm just here to introduce myself and kill some hollows."

"Good." Ichigo answered, still not taking his eyes off the boy.

"So…" Naruto smiled, "Should we really be standing around here talking? Or should we be protecting the innocent?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Shit!" He said, "I got distracted."

"Sorry." Naruto apologized before his head snapped to the west, "We should get going."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed before the duo took off.

* * *

Ishida let go of his arrows one after another. "7…8…9…10…11…" His eyes narrowed as a new group of hollows appeared, but before he could react 5 pitch black arrows shot past him, taking out the new group.

"16." A voice behind him said, causing Ishida to whirl around and face the newcomer. His eyes landed upon a dark haired man about his age, wearing casual clothing. On his wrist however was a purple ethereal spiral that jutted out to form a bow similar to his own.

The teen pulled back the string, causing three more arrows to appear, before releasing them over Ishida's head, killing the approaching hollows. "19."

"Who are you?" Ishida questioned the man, "Are you a Quincy like me?"

The teen shrugged, "I guess you could say that," He answered, "but we should finish later. We still have hollows to kill."

"Yes," Ishida agreed before unleashing a few arrows of his own, "We shall continue this later. For now though, what is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The teen answered.

"Indeed," Ishida said, "I am Ishida Uryū."

* * *

Ichigo sent an upwards swipe at the hollow, splitting it's head in two, before running on.

"After this is Ishida!" He yelled, "I'll make him cry and fix this mess!"

"Agreed," Naruto said as he appeared beside him, "This is messed up, putting innocent people in danger like that." He sprinted ahead and decapitated a hollow as it rounded the corner and came into view. "Behind you Ichigo!" Naruto yelled, causing Ichigo to spin around and quickly slice the hollow in half.

"The amount of hollows is increasing!" Naruto yelled before splitting up another hollow.

"I know!" Ichigo yelled.

"This way!" Naruto yelled as he took off, "I can sense someone fighting."

* * *

Ishida finished off another hollow, his finger's bleeding from constant use.

"It's getting harder to kill them with one strike." He said.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed as he dispatched a few more hollows, "It's taking more energy to put them down."

"I'm going to another point." Ishida said as he took off running.

"I see," Sasuke mused, "He's just like me."

His eyes narrowed as he felt a flair of energy before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

**"Destructive Art #4: White Lightning!"**

A bolt of white lightning fired from Rukia's fingertips, deflecting a blow from a hollow.

"Shit," She panted, "I don't have enough energy."

Her eyes widened as the hollow struck again, but was sent flying when a blur kicked it in it's face. Rukia looked up and saw the silhouette of short spiky hair.

"...Ichi…" She whispered before the figure landed next to her, surprising her. "You're not Ichigo!"

"Nope." Naruto agreed with a smile on his face.

Before Rukia could reply she was tackled from the side.

"I've missed you sister!" Kon yelled.

"Kon!?" Rukia yelped, "Is that you!?" Her eye's widened, "Wait, you being here in Ichigo's body means that Ichigo has changed into a Shinigami, right?"

"Yeah." Kon nodded, "He sent me to get something."

"What?"

"What was it again?" Kon scratched his head before he spotted Naruto. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, "Who ARE you?"

Before Naruto could respond a new voice spoke up.

"Oh, good." It said, "Somehow this place is also safe and sound."

Kon's eyes widened as he started to rant at the newcomer.

"I see," Rukia said, "So this is your handiwork after all, Ishida Uryū."

"Pleasure to meet you...is what I should say, I suppose." Ishida said, "This is the first time I've spoken to you privately like this, Kuchiki Rukia." He turned his attention on Kon, "You there, who entered Kurosaki's body," He said, "What you say is correct. This is the fight I started. I will not allow a single person in this town die! Even If Kurosaki Ichigo dies, I will protect the people in this town with my life! With him, with a Shinigami watching, I will keep protecting everyone from hollow! If I cannot do that, this fight has no meaning."

"You…" Rukia began, "What are you going after?"

Ishida's eye's widened as he saw a hollow appear behind them. "Damn!" He said as he produced his bow, but before he could shoot the hollow was pierced by several black arrows. Turning around he saw Sasuke standing a few feet back.

"I finally found you Ishida!" A new voice yelled from the steps on Ishida's left, causing him to look at the newcomer. "Kurosaki." He answered.

* * *

Sasuke watched the scene unfold before him before spotting Naruto walking calmly towards him. "What did you find?" Naruto asked.

"He's just like me when I was part of Team 7." Sasuke said, "What about you?"

"Same," Naruto confirmed, "He's definitely my descendant."

"Shut the hell up!" Ishida yelled, drawing their attention towards him, "Kurosaki Ichigo! I am your opponent!" He yelled as he loaded his bow and pointed it as Ichigo menacingly, causing Naruto and Sasuke to narrow their eyes.

The arrow slipped from his grasp, shooting at Ichigo's back. "Oh no!" Ishida gasped before Ichigo whirled around and struck the arrow down.

"That's right." Ichigo agreed, "You get it. This is a battle between you and me, so don't tell me how many hollows you've defeated and all that crap! We're gonna settle this, just you and me! Got it, Ishida!?"

Before Ishida could respond Kon yelled out "Hey look, Ichigo! What's that!? The cracks in the sky...they're gathering to one spot!"

"I'm afraid that's not all," Ishida said, "Look carefully! The hollows are heading right for that point!" He pulled out his bow again and loaded it.

"Quit it, Ishida!" Ichigo yelled, "There's to many! After we think of a strategy-"

"What…" Ishida interrupted, "Are you afraid, Kurosaki?" He let his arrow fly, taking out a hollow. "If you're afraid, you can watch from here! I will win this battle!" Ishida yelled before taking off running. "Over here, you hollows! The last Quincy, Ishida Uryū, is your opponent!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furled, "The last Quincy?" He asked.

"What's he saying!?" Ichigo shouted loudly.

The Fall of the Quincy, 200 years ago." Rukia answered, "All of the surviving Quincy hate the Shinigami. The source of that hatred is their 200 year old fall. The Quincy of 200 years ago were destroyed by Shinigami hands. It was a difficult choice. The Shinigami had to wipe out the Quincy, in order to prevent the destruction of the world."

"Shinigami...destroyed the Quincy?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"That's right," Rukia confirmed, "There were no other options."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke whose eyes were darkening, "Let's go," He said, "We can get to the bottom of this later." Sasuke nodded and the two disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared at the top of a building overlooking the city.

"This is crazy," Naruto said, "There's way too many of them here from that bait, how were they suppose to handle this?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, "but for now let's help them out."

"Agreed," Naruto said before drawing in a deep breath.

**"Lightning Release: False Darkness"**

Lightning flew from his mouth in the shape of a spear flying towards multiple hollows, smashing them into pieces and disintegrating the remains. Sasuke smiled before raising his hand in the direction of another group of hollows.

**"Chidori: Sharp Spear"**

A beam of electricity shot from his palm, piercing a hollow before splitting up and taking up all the ones nearby. Naruto took another breath before looking at a large cluster of hollows.

**Lightning Release: Stream"**

A large stream of lightning came from his mouth, branching out and destroying the entire group. Naruto smiled, "This is more fun than I've had in a century."

"Agreed," Sasuke said as he shot a Susanoo bolt at a lone hollow in the distance, "This is pretty fun."

* * *

Urahara Kisuke looked up in surprise as he saw lightning shooting from the top of a nearby building. "Who's that?" He wondered aloud, before turning to a tall muscular man next to him. "Tessai," He said, "Go check it out, and don't let them interfere."

"Understood," Tessai said before disappearing.

"What a day." Kisuke mused as he neared Ishida and Ichigo who were fighting off a wave of hollows together.

* * *

Sasuke finished off a couple more stragglers with his Susanoo crossbow when a large man appeared near them. Naruto whirled around the face the man. "Who're you!?" He yelped.

"Tessai Tsukabishi at your service." The man answered, "And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto beamed, "And that guy over there is Sasuke-teme."

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled, "Not cool dobe!" He then turned to face the man. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Indeed," The man said, "Are you two Shinigami?"

"Nope," They both said.

"Quincy then?" Tessai pressed.

"Nope," Naruto said, "We're just humans."

Tessai eyed the two teens, "How do you know Kidō?" He asked.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What's Kidō?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's talking about our Jutsus dobe."

Naruto looked up at Tessai, "Do you know how to do Jutsus Mr. Giant?"

"Let me show you." Tessai answered as he raised his hands in front of him towards a group of Hollows. Watching the man, Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life in the shape of three intersecting ellipses that resemble an atom model with three spikes coming from the center.

Yellow energy formed between Tessai's outstretched hands before converging into a ball in front of him.

**"Hadō #32: Yellow Fire Flash"**

The orb exploded into a widening beam that shot out from Tessai, taking out the Hollows that he targeted.

"It's similar," Sasuke admitted as he deactivated his Sharingan, "Very similar."

"I see," Tessai said, "but not the same."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, "Not the same."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Do you get that?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded his head before turning to a new group of Hollows.

"What is he doing?" Tessai questioned.

"That Hadō thing you did," Naruto answered with a smile, "He's going to try it out."

Tessai's eye's widened in alarm, "That's unsafe!" He yelled, "It could blow up in his face!"

"Shhhh…" Naruto beckoned, "Just watch."

Tessai turned towards Sasuke as he raised his arms.

**"Hadō #32: Yellow Fire Flash"**

"No…" Tessai gasped as Sasuke performed the technique flawlessly, "How?"

Sasuke turned around, "That's just who we are." He answered with a smirk before turning towards Naruto. "It's about a C-Rank," He said, "You'd get it down in no time."

Naruto flashed a smile, "Great!"

Tessai struggled to regain his composure before speaking once again. "My friend would like to speak to you later." He pulled out a card from his pocket, "Here is the address."

Naruto took the card and put it in his pocket. "Great." he said.

"For now though," Tessai continued, "We would like it if you don't interfere with our business."

"What business?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed.

Tessai pointed into the distance, "That."

Naruto and Sasuke watched on in horror as the sky split revealing a 5 story tall Hollow stepped out from the crack. All other Hollows swarmed towards it and got eaten up.

"That is a Menos Grande." Tessai explained.

"Why can't we interfere?" Naruto asked.

Tessai straightened his glasses, "Bosses orders."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto. "Just in case," He said, "you should probably _meditate._"

Naruto caught the meaning behind Sasuke's words and sat down with his legs cross and began to meditate. Meanwhile, Sasuke watched on as they saw the two small forms of Ichigo and Ishida near the base of the Hollow. A minute later the Menos fired a beam of energy from it's mouth, only to be blocked by Ichigo who, after much struggling, managed to fire the beam back in an arc that sliced the Hollow.

"Nice power." Sasuke mused.

"Indeed," Tessai agreed, "And now it's leaving."

"We're going to kill it." Sasuke said as Tessai raised his eyebrow. "Naruto," Sasuke called as his Sharingan spiraled to life, "Gimme a projectile."

Naruto stood up and dusted off his knees. He had dark orange pigmentation around his eyes and his once blue eyes were now orange with a horizontal black bar in the center. He raised his hand as a screeching sound grew. Tessai widened his eyes as the sight of incredibly dense Reiryoku gathering in Naruto's outstretched hand.

**"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken"**

The spiraling ball of energy quickly expanded into the shape of a giant shuriken that Naruto proceeded to throw at the retreating Menos. Sasuke's eyes spiraled as they looked at the Rasenshuriken.

**"Blaze Release: Amaterasu"**

Naruto's technique burst into black flames as it continue onwards. Both Sasuke and Naruto put their arms forwards.

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"**

Huge gust of winds shot from both of them speeding up the Blazing Rasenshuriken until it was just a black blur. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tessai watched as the Rasenshuriken hit the Menos mid-waist. Naruto held up his hands when the Rasenshuriken was in the center of the Menos.

**"Burst"**

* * *

Urahara Kisuke smiled. This little 'test' of his had gone exactly as he had imagined. Ichigo had the strength to do great things. He watched as the Menos began to retreat into the Kūmon in the sky. What happened next he didn't expect. A black blur flew towards the Menos and began to drill into it. Kisuke's eyes widened as the object rapidly expanded, taking out half of the Menos is a second while the rest were eaten away by black flames that disappeared when the Hollow did.

Kisuke whirled around to find the origin when Tessai Flash Stepped in front of him. "Do you know where that came from?" Kisuke asked. Tessai nodded and gestured behind him as two teens arrived in a flurry of leaves. Kisuke smiled, "I am Urahara Kisuke," He greeted, "Who might you be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke greeted with a straight face.

Kisuke looked the teens over. "Are you Shinigami?" He asked, "Perhaps from the Kidō Corps, from what I've seen you seem to be very adept at Kidō."

Sasuke had a bemused expression on his face as Naruto grinned widely. "Nope," Naruto said, "We're just humans."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes before he turned to Tessai, "I'll leave that crack in the sky for you to fix." He said.

"No problem," Tessai said with a nod, "Come on! Let's go Jinta and Ururu!" Two young children, a boy and a girl, ran up with Tessai towards the crack.

Kisuke turned towards Naruto and Sasuke once again. "It seems we have much to discuss."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, "It seems so."

"But first," Naruto said with a wide grin, "RAMEN!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 Complete! Review, Favorite, and Follow if you like it! Until next time!**


	2. Encounters

**Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you like it! I've been putting in a few minutes a day for the past week on this, so I think it turned out OK.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Naruto or Bleach...I'm so sad!**

* * *

_Kisuke turned towards Naruto and Sasuke once again. "It seems we have much to discuss."_

_"Yes," Sasuke agreed, "It seems so."_

_"But first," Naruto said with a wide grin, "RAMEN!"_

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as the duo left the ramen stand, "How is it even possible for you to eat nearly 7000 Yen worth of ramen?"

Naruto looked at him and stuck his tongue out, "Because you paid."

Sasuke sweatdropped at the statement before looking up at the sky, "It's getting kind of late," He said, "We should find somewhere to stay for the time being."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "We should just look into getting our own place tomorrow."

"After we visit Kisuke we'll look into that." Sasuke said.

"When are we going to visit Sandal-Hat again?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke said, "Pay attention next time, we're going tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said without paying attention to him.

Sasuke developed a tick-mark before throwing a punch, which Naruto dodged. "I said pay attention!" Sasuke griped.

"I waassss…." Naruto whined, "but there's a new energy source over there…! Can't you feel it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he picked up on the energy signature too, "Where did they come from?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea," Naruto replied, "It just felt like they appeared out of midair."

"Damn Shinigami," Sasuke grumbled, "Should we go see what their up to?"

"Might as well," Naruto shrugged, "Maybe we'll find somewhere to stay over there."

"Okay, let's go."

Both men disappeared in a whirl of leaves leaving an empty street. Only a single black cat saw them go.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched the alleyway as two Shinigami came into view. The man in front had long crimson hair which was tied into a high ponytail. He had tribal tattoos on his from his neck to his forehead. His forehead was covered by large black glasses that had an orange stripe through it.

The man following displayed a regal quality as he moved. He wore a long silver-white scarf that trailed behind him. He had pitch black hair that contained headpiece, one on top of his head and another two on the right side.

"Where's the compass scroll?" The redhead asked, his voice penetrating the silence.

"It's here." The other man answered as he pulled out a scroll and began to unravel it.

"Which direction are we suppose to go?" The redhead asked.

"Wait," The other man ordered, "I have to release the Hell Butterfly." As he said this two small black butterflies flew out of the scroll and away. The man focused on a picture in the center of the scroll. "Capture her," He said, "Otherwise, kill her."

"This is not the job of a Shinigami." The redhead sighed.

"Indeed." The man agreed as the two continued on in silence.

* * *

Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "I couldn't quite make out that picture," He said, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke confirmed, "It was a picture of that short, petite black haired girl that was with our counterparts earlier."

"Great," Muttered Naruto, "Just great. We came along just in time to get caught up in a shitstorm."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "Someone _up there _must hate us."

Naruto cracked a smile, "Maybe we can ask _them_ why one of these days. Hell, with Ichigo as one, we might get to go someday."

"I hope not," Sasuke said, "That's just asking for trouble."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "But I wonder if the Shinigami my dad had help him with my seal is up there."

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "Maybe."

* * *

Naruto slumped down on the bed in the hotel. "What a mess," He said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed as he turned on the AC, "It never really gets any easier, does it?"

"Not even a little," Naruto complained as he turned towards Sasuke. "What do you think Sandal-Hat is planning?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know. It seems like he's had a while to plan this."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "And we just so happen to get involved once again."

"Have you noticed?" Sasuke asked cryptically.

"Noticed what?" Naruto replied, "I've notice a few things, I'm not sure which one you're talking about."

"The citizens," Sasuke clarified, "I haven't seen people with Chakra coils as developed as most of them in a long time."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "It's not only them. This town is really dense with Chakra, I haven't been able to go into Sage mode this easily for at least a hundred years."

"You tired?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

Naruto looked at a nearby clock that read 11:20 before smiling, "Not yet, what do you have in mind?"

"Want to learn that Hadō I learned earlier?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet. "Hell yeah!" He shouted, "Let's do it!"

Sasuke smiled as his Sharingan swirled to life. Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder he smirked, "Let's go. **Kamui**" Both men swirled into a point between them before they disappeared.

* * *

"This can't be right."

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside of a normal store that had a small white van parked next to it. The store had a large sign that read 'Urahara Shop.'

"This is it," Sasuke told Naruto as he gestured to the sign, "It's got the guy's name written on it."

"It seems…boring." Naruto said.

"Deception is a ninja's best friend." Sasuke reminded Naruto as he began to approach the shop.

"We're Ninja, they're not." Naruto countered as they reached to door.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "I can tell by how bad he is at hiding his presence."

Kisuke slid open the shop door with a goofy smile on his face, his messy and light-blond hair covered by a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. He rubbed the stubble on his chin a bit before he spoke. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I could sense you," Sasuke answered bluntly, "Either you really suck at hiding or that was a test of sorts."

Kisuke grinned. "Very perceptive of you," He said, "I wonder how your skills stack up."

"I was wondering the same thing." Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

"Indeed," Sasuke said, "But for now we have a few other things to discuss."

"Well then," Kisuke gestured inside the shop, "Be my guest."

Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the shop as Tessai appeared around the corner. "Good Morning gentlemen," He greeted with a bow.

"Tessai is very interested in you two," Kisuke said as he walked towards the rear of the shop, "He is an expert with Kidō and you two have shown him a whole new direction to take it." He smiled at the two, "Except you don't call it Kidō, do you?"

"We call it Jutsu," Sasuke confirmed, "It's similar to Kidō."

"I hope you will be able to demonstrate it later." Kisuke smiled before sitting down on a mat, "Now tell me, what is it you wish to discuss?"

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed, "Two more Shinigami arrived in town last night." Kisuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "They're searching for that short, dark haired girl that was with Ichigo yesterday. Their orders were to capture or kill."

Kisuke took a moment to process the information before he responded. "I knew this would happen at some point," He sighed, "I wonder if we're ready for it yet."

"You knew this was going to happen but you didn't have a plan?" Naruto asked, confusion written across his face. "You aren't as smart as you look."

Kisuke popped open a hand fan and waved it across his face. "Oh, so you think I look smart?" He asked happily.

"Well," Naruto began, "Not exactly smart. You look lazy." Kisuke sweatdropped at the comment as Naruto continued, "To my knowledge those two traits are often connected."

"Oh?" Kisuke said, "Do tell."

"Well, you have people like Albert Einstein and Winston Churchill," Naruto said, "Winston did poorly at school, because while he excelled at subjects that interested him, such as English or history, he refused to learn the ones that didn't, such as Latin or mathematics."

Kisuke nodded in agreement as Naruto continued, "Albert could not remember his own phone number, or rather, didn't bother to memorize it since it was easy to look it up in a phone book."

Sasuke spoke up. "Don't forget that when he got older he also kept sets of clothing at various businesses between his home and workplace due to him tending to forget to get completely dressed before leaving home."

"Oh yes," Naruto snickered, "And then there's the original Lazy Genius, Shikamaru Nara."

"Original?" Sasuke questioned, "You forget about his dad."

"Yeah," Naruto conceded, "But his dad wasn't a part of our generation."

"-but-"

"AND," Naruto continued, "Shikamaru was lazier and smarter than him."

"True enough," Sasuke sighed in defeat.

Naruto started tapping his pointer finger on his chin. "Who else." He wondered before he stopped tapping. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "I know!" He smiled widely, "Probably, you." He said as he looked straight at you through the words of this chapter, "Yes, you! I mean, you're spending all your time reading fanfiction stories..."

"Ah, yes." Kisuke interrupted, bringing Naruto's attention towards him. "That does bring up a question. Which generation are you from? You certainly aren't from this time period. You talk about these figures like you know them."

"We do," Naruto said, "Or at least, we did."

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, "Everyone else gets old and dies."

"What do you mean by _'everyone else'_?" Kisuke question, his interest piqued by the two individuals.

"We don't age," Naruto said, "We're immortal."

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock, but before he could reply Ururu's voice came drifting to them. "Tessai," She said, "There's a cat."

Kisuke furled his eyebrows, "Could it be?" He mused to himself before Tessai called out. "Boss! Yoruichi is here."

Kisuke rose to his feet. "I'll be back shortly," he said before he walked towards the front of the store.

"So…" Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "How much should we tell them?"

"Only as much as they need to know," Sasuke answered, "They don't trust us, so we won't trust them. Yet."

Naruto leaned back, "I have a bad feeling about this," He admitted, "I think I may have to wake up the tailed-beast."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "but they've been asleep for a few thousand years now, it's about time that they should wake up."

"They won't be happy though." Naruto compained.

"Who won't be happy?" Kisuke asked as he walked back towards them, a black cat on his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the cat. "You know," He said, "I was really wondering who was following us last night. Didn't really think it would be the cat though."

"Ah," A deep voice emanated from the cat, "So you did notice."

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed, "We just didn't know people still used Henge nowadays."

"Nowadays?" The cat questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, yes." Kisuke spoke up, "I was wondering that too Yoruichi, they say they're immortal."

"Immortal?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yep," Naruto answered with a smile, "Immortal."

Yoruichi hopped down from Kisuke's shoulder and looked at the two. "Who are you?" She asked simply.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stated proudly, "Immortal Sage and member of the Knights of the Round Table." He held up his hand showing an old steel ring that had the silhouette of a dragon carved into it.

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow, but didn't respond. She turned expectantly towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He said, "Same affiliations as Naruto." He held up his ring too.

"Ah." Kisuke nodded, "That is quite old. You're a couple of hundred years older than me."

Naruto looked at him. "We didn't say that's when we were born," He said, "We were just a part of the organization."

Kisuke's eyebrows scrunched together. "When were you born?" He asked curiously.

"Let's see," Naruto scratched his head, "Take 2014 and then add-"

"Just a little over 8000 years old," Sasuke answered, "That's how old we are."

Kisuke and Yoruichi stood there speechlessly, trying to wrap their brains around the idea. Finally, after a couple of minutes of silence Kisuke spoke up. "So..then...what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled broadly, "We're here to look after our descendants."

"Descendants?" Kisuke asked, "Please don't tell me you mean-"

"Yeah," Naruto interrupted, "Ichigo and Ishida."

"Wh-why them specifically?" Kisuke asked, bracing himself for the answer.

Sasuke spoke up, "After living for so long, we can feel when fate is converging on people." He lied effortlessly, he didn't want them to know everything yet.

Kisuke looked at Sasuke, "So, you're the ancestor of the Quincy?"

"Apparently," Sasuke admitted.

"Well…" Kisuke began, but stopped himself, "Nevermind, another time perhaps."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Naruto turned towards Yoruichi, "You were there to see those two Shinigami last night, correct?"

"Indeed," She answered before turning to Kisuke, "We should make sure this goes smoothly."

"Wait," Naruto interrupted as he turned to Kisuke, "I thought you didn't have a plan."

"I never said that," Kisuke grinned before raising his fan to his face, "I always have a plan."

"Great," Naruto grumbled, "Another Shikamaru."

"Now then," Kisuke said as he snapped his fan shut, "We should probably move out."

* * *

"Why didn't we just go to where Ichigo is?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they leapt from building to building.

"Urahara said that Ichigo would be arriving soon enough," Sasuke answered, "and Ishida is headed towards them too."

"We shouldn't interfere or else we'll ruin his plans, so why are we going in the first place?" Naruto questioned.

"In case one of them dies," Sasuke sighed, "I have to be on the scene within 30 seconds to be able to use the **Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life** without causing too much damage to the person afterwards, unless I want to use my own life force."

Naruto sighed, "I hope nobody dies."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "Me too." He cast his gaze forward. "We're here."

Sasuke and Naruto stopped a wall overlooking a regular alleyway. The redhaired Shinigami from the night before was standing across from the Rukia, his katana drawn and resting on his shoulder.

"Call him, Rukia." He said, "Call the human that stole your powers!"

"R-Renji…" Rukia stuttered "Wh-what are you talking about? You can't prove that I'm in this false form because somebody took my pow-"

"It's a fact," Renji cut her off, "It's a fact that your powers were stolen by a mere human...A HUMAN!" Rukia stood there with a blank face, causing Renji to growl, "Don't just stand there and stare at me with that human-like expression!" His grip tightened on his sword. "Rukia! You're from the Noble Kuchiki clan, you're a trained and educated Kuchiki! You should not be holding that humAN-LIKE EXPRESSION!" He glared at Rukia before his eyes flicked to behind her. "Don't you agree, Kuchiki-sama?" He asked.

Rukia spun around to face the other Shinigami, her eyes widening in horror. "Byakuya-aniki…?"

"Rukia." He said, his face stoic.

Acting on instinct Rukia dove to the side in an attempt to dodge an incoming slash from Renji. Sliding to a stop she cast her eyes on the Shinigami duo, her cheek bleeding from Renji's slash.

"Giving your powers to a human is a very serious sin for a Shinigami," Renji growled, "Our boss has appointed us as the executioners to kill the human who has your powers." He readjusted his sword, "Now! Call him, Rukia! We'll capture you and the guy who stole your powers will die, and don't even think about protecting him. You should know very well now, right? When you were attacked before you didn't escape, I let you escape." He readied his stance, "This time my attack will be serious!"

Before Renji could say another word he flung his head back in order to dodge a blue energy arrow. "A man with a weapon attacking an unarmed woman?" Ishida asked as he made himself known, "This isn't a good scene to walk in on. I really dislike this sort of thing."

"You!" Renji sneered, "Who the hell are you?!"

Ishida adjusted his glasses on his face before answering, "Just a friend in her class who hates Shinigami."

* * *

"He's here," Naruto acknowledged, "And Ichigo is on his way."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "We should be prepared to jump in from now on."

"We're probably going to in the end," Naruto said, "They did say they were going to kill Ichigo."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed before he cast his attention back towards the action, "Pay attention, they're about to begin."

* * *

"Okay!" Renji yelled in anger, a crazed look in his eye, "I've decided! I'll kill you!"

"No!" Rukia yelled, "Don't do it! Renji! Uryuu!"

Neither men paid any heed to her as they began their battle. Ishida quickly pulled out his bow and sent a volley of arrows at Renji, causing him to roll behind a tree for temporary cover. As Ishida's arrows slowed Renji leapt out and ran straight towards Ishida. Ishida, planning for Renji's straightforward tactic, held a charged arrow back.

As Renji began his forward sprint Ishida shot his arrow at Renji's upper body. Renji overextended his right leg, using it as an axis to spring forward the right side of his body, including his sword. With the extra momentum Renji was able to deflect Ishida's arrow with a bit of effort. Ishida, let another arrow fly towards Renji, this time aimed at his feet.

Renji jumped forward over the arrow before kicking the air several times to propel him towards the Quincy without touching the ground again. Ishida, seeing Renji approaching fast, shot a weak arrow at the Shinigami, causing him to dodge and land on the ground a few feet from him. As soon as Renji landed he shot towards Ishida again, but Ishida loaded another arrow in that time and shot it at Renji's face. Renji increased his speed suddenly, causing him to lean forward more and dodge the incoming arrow. Halting suddenly in front of Ishida, he used his forward momentum to slingshot his sword forwards across Ishida's lower abdomen.

Ishida dropped to the ground, coughing violently as the pavement became stained with his blood. Renji stood victoriously above him with a smirk. "Look at this." He said as he observed his fallen opponent, "I told you so." He stepped towards Ishida, "Let's see," He said as he raised his sword above his head, executioner style, "I guess I should end this now. Remember this before you die. Renji Abarai, this is the name of the man that killed you." He swung his sword down forcefully, "Remember it well!"

Before Renji could finish the execution his balance was offset as the pavement around his feet broke. "Huh?!" Renji yelled as he jumped onto a nearby wall, "Who...Who the hell?!"

Ichigo stood there with his large sword drawn and a scowl on his face, "Ichigo Kurosaki," He answered, "The one who will defeat you, remember it well."

* * *

"That was close," Naruto said with a sigh, "I was just about to jump out there myself."

"Don't let your guard down," Sasuke warned, "It will only be more dangerous now that Ichigo is here."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he looked over the street, "This is important."

* * *

"What the?!" Renji exclaimed, "What is that idiotically huge sword?!"

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned as he glanced at his sword, "Well, I guess it's kind of big, isn't it? I thought it was pretty big compared to Rukia's, but between me, her, and that other guy with the huge sword yesterday, there hasn't been anyone else's to compare to."

Renji narrowed his eyes at Ichigo as Rukia spoke up. "Ichigo, that idiot." She sighed, "Why did he come here?"

"Ah! I got it now!" Renji sneered, "You're the human that stone Rukia's Shinigami powers!"

"So what if I am?" Ichigo questioned.

Renji leapt off of the wall towards him, his sword ready for battle, "You're dead!" He yelled. Ichigo held up his sword to block Renji's overhead strike. Renji, after being blocked, continued to strike, causing Ichigo to slowly give ground as he struggled to block Renji's swift attacks.

"Is this all there is to you?" Renji taunted as he continued to strike, "Is that big sword just for decoration? Eh? Your yapping is really getting annoying! You'll end up biting your tongue like that!"

Ichigo, in anger, sent a large telegraphed swing at Renji who simply jumped over it. Spinning in midair over Ichigo, Renji swung his sword at Ichigo's shoulder, carving a deep cut into it. Ichigo dropped to the ground in pain, his sword falling from his hands. He quickly gripped his shoulder as blood squirted from the wound.

"It's over." Renji said from in front of Ichigo, "You die, and Rukia gets her powers back. Afterwards, Rukia will be executed in Soul Society." Ichigo widened his eyes and looked towards Rukia as Renji continued, "Anyways, you're pretty stupid. Rukia came out by herself so you wouldn't stop me. You should've just calmly stayed at came here for nothing" Ichigo scowled at Renji, "Did you actually believe you could change something by coming?" Renji asked, "A hasty Shinigami like you can't even put one scratch on an experienced Shinigami like m-"

Renji was cut off as a silver blur passed in front of his face. "Oops, sorry." Ichigo said as he stood up, sword in hand. "You were in the middle of talking so happily. There was a pause and my hand just slipped. Did I interrupt your speech?" Ichigo smirked, "Sorry, please continue talking. You were saying something about 'one scratch'?"

"You bastard." Renji growled as he wiped the blood from a fresh, shallow wound on his chin.

"You were too careless Renji."

Renji cast his gaze back at the speaker, "Kuchiki-sama, what are you talking about? This is nothing to a guy like this-"

"That kid who says he's Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, "33 hours ago, using our undercover forces, we were able to see an image. He made a Menos Grande begin to retreat before another source finished it off."

"Pbbt!" Renji sputtered before he began to laugh wildly, "Hahahahaha! You've got to be kidding! The quality of our undercover forces must be dropping!" He pointed at Ichigo, "A guy like him gave a menos a scar? Are you expecting me to believe that bullshit?"

"Renji-" Byakuya began before Renji cut him off.

"Just look at this guy's sword boss! It's big, but it has no strength to back it up! It's obvious he's not capable of exterminating evil spirits!" Renji growled at Ichigo, "Hey! What's the name of your Zanpakutō?"

"Huh? The name?" Ichigo asked, "I don't do that kind of thing! All of you guys actually go around naming your swords?"

"Figures," Renji sneered, "He didn't even ask his own sword its name! To think he came to fight as my equal. Come back after you train for 2,000 more years!" Renji put his hand on the blade of his sword near the hilt before sliding it upwards quickly.

"**Howl: Zabimaru!"**

Red energy encased his blade briefly as his katana changed its shape. His sword transformed into an even longer 6-part segmented blade. Each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back.

"His Zanpakutō…" Ichigo gasped.

"Look in front of you!" Renji whispered to his Zanpakutō, "In front of your eyes...THERE'S YOUR FOOD FOR YOU!" Renji leapt high in the air towards Ichigo, his sword raised. Ichigo tried bringing his sword up to block, but Renji was quicker. Renji buried his sword deeply into Ichigo's previously uninjured shoulder. Ichigo dropped his sword and fell to his knees in shock and pain as Renji pulled his sword back, further injuring Ichigo's shoulder in the process.

"This is the end, rookie! You will lose to me, Abarai Renji! You will die here!" Reji yelled as he stood in front of his fallen foe. "Sorry rookie, this is due to the difference in our strengths. A Zanpakutō can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner." He displayed his sword proudly, "This is my true strength. See ya, rookie. I don't have a personal grudge against you, but you're not fit for this world." He readied his stance, "I'll slowly finish you, and then I'll be returning."

Renji began to swing, but was abruptly stopped when Rukia tackled his sword arm, trying to wrestle his sword from his grasp. "What the!?" He yelled, "Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" Rukia continued to wrestle his grip, "Hey! Let go!" Renji yelled as he brought his other arm around and began to pry Rukia off of him, "Are you trying to make this into a bigger crime you idiot!?"

Rukia noticed Ichigo's arm begin to move, "R-Run, Ichigo!" She yelled, "Stand up! Hurry! Get up and run away!" Renji threw her off of him and onto the ground, Rukia looked at Ichigo again. "Ichigo!" she yelled, "Run!"

In response Ichigo gripped the hilt of his sword and began to move it towards him, causing Rukia and Renji to look at him in surprise. "The hell?" Renji spoke up, "You still have enough strength to move around?" He asked. Ichigo said nothing as he continued to bring his sword closer. "Well, thats good." Renji said, "Giving the final blow to somebody who's almost dead is boring." Renji bared his teeth in a sinister smile, "One more time then...leeeeeeeeet's go! Enjoy your final moments of fighting!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled frantically, "If you can stand up, then run! You have to run, Ichigo! Ichi-!" Ichigo silently stood up, the air around him beginning to warp slightly. His wounds stopped bleeding and he clutched his sword tightly.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked as he slid into his stance, "If you're not going to attack, then I will!" Ichigo looked at Renji, a dark scowl on his face. His energy shot up and began to affect the area around him. A tag tied to the hilt of his Zanpakutō burst, acting as the starter pistol for the second half of their battle.

Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo disappeared from in front him. On instinct he brought his Zanpakutō foward to block, but he wasn't quick enough. Ichigo flew past him, carving a wound into Renji's shoulder. Renji spun around and spotted Ichigo 20 feet away, his form beginning to blur before he disappeared.

Renji brought his sword in front of him quicker this time, succeeding in blocking the brunt of Ichigo's blow. The force of the swing sent him flying backwards off of his feet, landing heavily a few feet away, blood flowing from his forehead with his now broken glasses. Ichigo gazed at Renji, a wild look in his eyes. "Hahaha! What's wrong? Your movements became really slow! And so suddenly too!" He grinned widely, "HA! I don't know the reason, but I feel great! My wound doesn't hurt anymore! I don't think I will lose to you!"

Ichigo raised his sword above him, "Now! Let's end this! I'm going to be the winner! This is the end!" He swung, but he never struck. A large portion of his blade disappeared, leaving only a stub. Ichigo widened his eyes as he looked at Renji, before turning towards Byakuya. Byakuya held his broken blade lightly between his fingers before he dropped it and slowly reached towards his own Zanpakutō.

In the shadows of the alley Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes. "We need to move!" Naruto hissed as they witnessed Ichigo being outclassed. Sasuke quickly nodded his head in agreement before the two shot forward. As they exited the shadows they saw Byakuya glide by Ichigo in a display of speed and and grace, his sword already retracted from a deep wound on Ichigo's chest that he had just inflicted. As he reached the back of Ichigo he effortlessly pierced his lower back, his sword jutting out of Ichigo's abdomen.

"You're slow," Byakuya calmly said as Ichigo began to topple forward, "Even when falling." Ichigo fell forward, but was stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him and caught him. Byakuya quirked his eyebrow, "I see," he said, "More trash has arrived." A cold blade touched against his neck, causing him to widen his eyebrows in shock.

"We're not looking for a fight." Sasuke said from behind him. A straight edge Katana with a black scabbard was in his hand and pressed lightly across Byakuya's throat. "We just don't want anyone to die today."

Renji widened his eyes at the sight of the two new men. "Captain," He said, "What should we do?"

Byakuya took a moment to look over the scene before he spoke, "Secure the prisoner," He ordered, "We're leaving."

"What about the Kurosaki?" Renji asked, "Or these humans?"

"We are not fit to fight enemies of this level with our limiters on," Byakuya answered before looking at Ichigo, "As for Kurosaki, I have already destroyed the origin of his spiritual power, **Hakusui**, and his booster, **Saketsu**. He is no longer a Shinigami."

Sasuke removed his sword from Byakuya's neck and began to walk towards Ishida's prone form. Naruto positioned Ichigo on his back as he watched Renji push Rukia towards Byakuya. Rukia looked sadly at Ichigo's unconscious form. "I don't know who you are," She said with tears in her eyes, "But when...if he ever wakes up. Tell him that if he follows me that I'll never forgive him." Naruto nodded solemnly at her words.

Byakuya gazed once more at the scene before turning towards Renji. "Open it." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." He said as he leveled his Zanpakutō in front of him. "Open!" He said as he twisted it, the air around it warping before a set of doors appeared and opened in midair. Rukia cast one last look back before she and the other two Shinigami stepped through the doors. After they passed through the doors slowly closed and faded out of existence, leaving a quiet alleyway.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought of the small fight scenes. I might as well improve now before we get to the big fights later on! Anyways, Follow and Favorite and I'll see you next week (probably)**


End file.
